Incompatible Soulmates
by Peach Kebab
Summary: It was a known phenomenon in Middle Earth; one passed from a mother to her child. On a persons fifteenth birthday they would be given a gift. This gift was something special, unique to that person, and could never be removed, even in death. After 45 years of hating his unknown soulmate will Bilbo's opinion and feelings be changed when he meets the T on his wrist? Bagginshield Fic.


**"To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect."**  
 **― Criss Jami, _Venus in Arms_**

* * *

It was a known phenomenon in Middle Earth; one passed from a mother to her child. On a persons fifteenth birthday they would be given a gift. This gift was something special, unique to that person, and could never be removed, even in death.

You see this gift was not given from a mother or a friend, but from your body, your soul. On the morning that an individual turned fifteen, an inscription was placed upon them. One of two inscriptions was on the wrist, a small singular letter and a few decorative symbols written in blood ink. And the other was in the eyes, this one could not be seen but instead was a form of scanner, a recognition inscription of a sort.

These inscriptions, formed from your heart, gave your body and life direction. It gave you a map, a map of fate and a drive to find the treasure hidden. The new goal that accompanied the gift would be too find your soulmate, or as some races knew as there one. You had to find your over half.

At birth your soul is split in two. You have one half of the jigsaw and after given the gift, a person has to find their match, their missing piece. However your broken soul may already have it's partner looking and searching for you, or you could be waiting for your other half to become a personality within someone. Of course this can create tragedies and heart break, upon which two halves will never reach each other because one half has died before the other born.

There is one last gift that can be bestowed to a person, although this effect is so rare that in some corners of the world it is believed to be myth.

On some occasions, when the stars align and a broken soul has the luck of destiny promise: each half can _feel_ the others pain within themselves, learns the others memories and explores visions when asleep. These people are labelled as special for their souls are full with optimism and hope compared to the darkness of the world. They will find their soulmate, their one and are presented with a happy ending people dream of. These people were known to the world as the Ravi; however contradicting the legends original purpose for the name to encourage worship towards these people, it often caused jealousy, which spiraled into hatred.

Master Baggins was a Ravi.

* * *

"Bye mum!" Bilbo called from the door, stuffing a sandwich into his pocket along with an apple on the opposite side.

"Have fun sweetie!" She called back and he swung open the large round door. "And be back before dark!" She screeched after him before he could run out.

"I will. Bye!" He moaned rolling his eyes and shuffling out of the door, closing the door behind him carefully and then scurrying down the path and hopping over the gate.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr Gamgee! I didn't mean to -" Bilbo stuttered after he blindly ran into the older Hobbit.

"It's quite alright Bilbo." He smiled back and ruffled the young hobbits hair with a chuckle. "Say isn't it your fifteenth birthday soon?"

"Yes in two days' time." Bilbo grinned, he had heard about what happened on that particular day and excited was an understatement.

"It's a big day." Bilbo nodded enthusiastically. "Off you go then, it's a lovely day."

"It sure is! Have a good day Mr Gamgee!" He grinned before bounding off again, leaping over flower beds and rushing through the grass of the Shire.

Finally he reached another round door after saying several 'Good Mornings' and rapped on the red wood.

"Oh hello Bilbo!" But Erin Took didn't get a chance to greet Bilbo further for her son and his friend bustled out past her with grins and a rushed goodbye.

"Come on then let's go!" Liliana called already running down the path towards the woods waiting for Bilbo and Tom hurried after her.

When they finally reached the wood and the secret tree house they had built, the three young hobbits sat in a circle chatting and eating their lunch.

"So are you excited?" Tom asked between mouthfuls of grapes.

"Is that even a question?" Bilbo returned and the three shared a careless laugh as they sat cross legged within the tree.

Both Liliana and Tom had turned fifteen and so both had the letter and symbols painted on their wrist. In truth Bilbo was jealous and hated being the youngest and the odd one out but it would all change soon.

"Does it hurt?"

"No not really. I woke up and it was just there." Lily shrugged. Hers was a fancy **F** with flowers and fruits surrounding it. Whereas Tom's was similar but with the letter **R**. It was common knowledge that agricultural symbols and plants were associated with having a Hobbit soulmate.

"I hope I get a hobbit. I'd hate to have something else." Bilbo almost shuddered at the thought of his soulmate being of a different race to him. It was looked down upon in his culture and had almost become taboo for Hobbits to have relations outside their own kind. Although it rarely happened, for Hobbits never left the Shire so it was hard for them to meet the outside world. Bu they still knew of it. And it was still against their culture.

"You will. It's only two days and then we'll find out!"

 _Only two days._

* * *

Bilbo woke with a headache and a groan. His eyes clenched shut to avoid the light filtering through in its mission blind him. But they quickly snapped open in joy and excitement and he jolted upright in his bed, shuffling backwards to rest against the headboard. He quickly rolled up the sleeve of his nightshirt to reveal his left wrist and stared in curiosity at the mark.

A regal looking **T** stood prominent in front of some unknown language, with a crown, acorn and chunky pattern to background it. He looked at it for a while, taking in the detail and searching for something more floral within the hard lines.

His face fell in disappointment at the tattoo and he cursed the gods for his bad luck. But the cruelty didn't end there for the hobbit when a deep baritone voice resounded within his head and he groaned at the masculinity.

 _"A quest to retake a homeland."_ Echoed around Bilbo's head from the voice and he cursed more at the added riddle.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Bilbo's mother entered the room with a smile and trotted in to sit on the side of the bed. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks mum." Bilbo sighed but smiled anyway at his mother's cheeriness.

"Can I see?" She asked clearly eager to see her son's soul mark.

"I guess so." Bilbo complied and presented his wrist for her scrutiny. Much like his, her face seemed to fall in disappointment at the unfamiliar symbols on his wrist, but she quickly covered up any signs of upset with a sweet although forced smile.

"It's lovey sweetie." She insisted and kissed him gently on his frowning forehead, releasing his arm to return to his own gaze.

"I hate it." He spat, and her face faltered unsure of how to react or make the situation better. So instead she gave him a sad smile and left the room, leaving a small present behind.


End file.
